Feyfolken II
|Oblivion = |Morrowind = }} Feyfolken II ist ein Buch in , und . Namen * Skyrim: Feyfolken II * Oblivion: Feyfolken, Buch II * Morrowind: Feyfolken, Buch II Fundorte Skyrim * Einsamkeit: In der Bardenakademie * Im Tempel des Nachtrufers Oblivion * Morrowind * Inhalt Feyfolken Band II von Waughin Jarth Nachdem die Prüfung vorüber war und Vonguldak sowie Taksim ihre Kenntnisse der elementaren Beschwörung unter Beweis gestellt hatten, sagte der Große Weise ihnen, dass sie den Rest des Tages frei hätten. Die beiden Burschen, die an den meisten Nachmittagen während der Lektionen herumzappelten, blieben aber beharrlich sitzen. "Ihr habt gesagt, Ihr würdet uns nach der Prüfung mehr von der Geschichte über den Schreiber und seine verzauberte Feder erzählen", sagte Taksim. "Ihr habt uns bereits vom Schreiber erzählt, dass er allein lebte, und von seinen Kämpfen mit der Tempelsekretärin um die Bekanntmachungen, die er zur Veröffentlichung bearbeitete, und dass er an der Purpurpest litt und nicht sprechen konnte. Als Ihr aufhörtet, hatte sein Botenjunge gerade die Feder seines Meisters mit einem Daedra-Geist namens Feyfolken verzaubern lassen", fügte Vonguldak hinzu, um der Erinnerung des Großen Weisen auf die Sprünge zu helfen. "Also, eigentlich", sprach der Große Weise, "wollte ich ja ein Nickerchen machen. Doch die Geschichte berührt einige Fragen zur Natur der Geister und bezieht sich somit auf Beschwörung, darum will ich fortfahren. Thaurbad begann, die Feder zu benutzen, um die Tempelbekanntmachung zu schreiben, und da war etwas an der leicht asymmetrischen, beinahe dreidimensionalen Qualität der Buchstaben, das Thaurbad außerordentlich gefiel. Bis in die Nacht hinein verfasste Thaurbad die Bekanntmachung des Tempels von Auri-El. Denn in dem Augenblick, in dem er mit der Feyfolken-Feder über die Seite fuhr, wurde sie zu einem Kunstwerk, einem illuminierten Manuskript aus Gold, doch mit einer guten, einfachen und ausdrucksvollen Sprache. Die Predigtauszüge lasen sich wie Dichtung, obwohl sie auf fachmännischen Ermahnungen des Erzpriesters auf der Grundlage der banalsten alessianischen Doktrin beruhten. Die Nachrufe auf zwei bedeutende Wohltäter des Tempels waren sachlich und ausdrucksvoll, erbärmlich nichtssagende Todesfälle in Tragödien von Weltklasse verwandelt. Thaurbad reizte die magische Palette aus, bis er vor Erschöpfung beinahe ohnmächtig wurde. Um sechs Uhr morgens, einen Tag vor dem Abgabetermin, gab er Gorgos die Bekanntmachung, damit er sie zu Alfiers, der Tempelsekretärin, brachte. Wie erwartet schrieb Alfiers niemals zurück, um ihm ein Kompliment zu machen oder auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, wie früh er die Bekanntmachung geschickt hatte. Doch das war gleichgültig. Thaurbad wusste, dies war die beste Bekanntmachung war, die der Tempel je veröffentlicht hatte. Um ein Uhr am Sundas brachte Gorgos ihm zahlreiche Botschaften. "Die heutige Bekanntmachung war so wunderschön, dass ich mich beinahe schäme zuzugeben, dass ich heftig geweint habe, als ich sie im Vestibül las", schrieb der Erzpriester. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals zuvor etwas gesehen habe, das Auri-Els Pracht so schön eingefangen hat. Die Kathedralen von Ersthalt verblassen im Vergleich. Mein Freund, ich werfe mich dem größten Künstler seit Gallael zu Füßen." Der Erzpriester neigte, wie die meisten Männer des geistlichen Standes, zur Übertreibung. Dennoch freute sich Thaurbad über das Kompliment. Weitere Botschaften folgten. Alle Tempelältesten und dreiunddreißig Gemeindemitglieder jeden Alters hatten sich die Zeit genommen herauszufinden, wer die Bekanntmachung verfasst hatte und wie sie ihm eine Botschaft schicken könnten, um ihn zu beglückwünschen. Und es gab nur eine Person, von der sie diese Information erhalten konnten: Alfiers. Die Vorstellung, wie dieses Drachenweib von seinen Bewunderern belagert wurde, erfüllte Thaurbad mit wahrer Schadenfreude. Er war am nächsten Tag immer noch guter Laune, als er die Fähre zu seiner Heilerin Telemichiel nahm. Die Kräuterkundige war neu in der Stadt, eine hübsche Rothwardonin, die versuchte, mit ihm zu sprechen, selbst nachdem er ihr eine Notiz gegeben hatte, die besagte: "Mein Name ist Thaurbad, und ich habe einen Termin bei Telemichiel um elf Uhr. Bitte verzeiht mir, wenn ich nicht spreche, aber ich habe keinen Kehlkopf mehr." "Regnet es schon?" fragte sie vergnügt. "Der Wahrsager hat gesagt, es könnte regnen." Thaurbad runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Warum dachten alle Leute, dass Stumme es mochten, wenn man zu ihnen sprach? Mochten es Soldaten, die ihre Arme verloren hatten, wenn man ihnen Bälle zuwarf? Zweifellos war es kein absichtlich grausames Verhalten, doch Thaurbad vermutete dennoch, dass manche Leute einfach beweisen wollten, dass sie nicht ebenfalls verkrüppelt waren. Die Untersuchung selbst war der übliche Horror. Telemichiel führte die übliche invasive Folter durch, wobei sie die ganze Zeit schwatzte und schwatzte und schwatzte. "Ihr solltet von Zeit zu Zeit versuchen zu sprechen. Das ist der einzige Weg festzustellen, ob es Euch besser geht. Wenn Ihr dies lieber nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit tun möchtet, versucht, allein zu üben", sagte Telemichiel, die genau wusste, dass ihr Patient ihren Rat ignorieren würde. "Versucht, im Bad zu singen. Ihr werdet wahrscheinlich feststellen, dass Ihr nicht so furchtbar klingt, wie Ihr denkt." Thaurbad verließ die Untersuchung mit dem Versprechen, die Testergebnisse in ein paar Wochen zu erhalten. Auf der Fähre zurück begann Thaurbad, über die Tempelbekanntmachung der nächsten Woche nachzudenken. Wie wäre es mit einer doppelten Randleiste um die Nachricht "Spendenteller vom letzten Sundas"? Die Predigt in zwei Spalten statt eine zu schreiben könnte einen interessanten Effekt haben. Es war fast unerträglich zu denken, dass er nicht damit anfangen konnte, bis Alfiers ihm Informationen schickte. Und als sie dies tat, waren die Informationen von der Notiz begleitet: "LETZTE BEKANNTMACHUNG EIN WENIG BESSER. BENUTZT BEIM NÄCHSTEN MAL NICHT DAS WORT 'EFFEKTIV' AN STELLE VON 'EFFIZIENT'. WENN IHR NACHSCHLAGT, WERDET IHR SEHEN, DASS DIE WÖRTER NICHT SYNONYM SIND." Daraufhin hätte Thaurbad beinahe Telemichiels Rat befolgt, indem er Gorgos schlimme Wörter an den Kopf warf. Stattdessen trank er eine Flasche billigen Wein, verfasste und schickte eine passende Antwort und schlief auf dem Fußboden ein. Nach einem langen Bad am nächsten Morgen begann Thaurbad mit der Arbeit an der Bekanntmachung. Seine Idee, die Rubrik "Besondere Ankündigungen" leicht zu schattieren, hatte eine erstaunliche graphische Wirkung. Alfiers hasste immer die zusätzlichen Dekorationen, die er den Rändern hinzufügte, doch durch die Verwendung der Feyfolken-Feder erschienen sie merkwürdig wirkungsvoll und majestätisch. In diesem Augenblick, wie als Reaktion auf den Gedanken, erschien Gorgos bei ihm mit einer Botschaft von Alfiers. Thaurbad öffnete sie. Sie besagte schlicht: "ES TUT MIR LEID." Thaurbad arbeitete weiter. Er verbannte Alfiers' Nachricht aus seinen Gedanken, da er damit rechnete, dass sie ihm bald die vollständige Botschaft schicken würde: "ES TUT MIR LEID, DASS NIEMAND EUCH GELEHRT HAT, DIE RECHTEN UND LINKEN SEITENRÄNDER GLEICH BREIT ZU MACHEN" oder "ES TUT MIR LEID, DASS WIR NIEMAND ANDEREN ALS EINEN SONDERBAREN ALTEN MANN ALS SCHREIBER FÜR UNSERE BEKANNTMACHUNG FINDEN KÖNNEN". Es war gleichgültig, was ihr leid tat. Die Spalten der Predigt erhoben sich wie massive Säulen aus Rosen, gekrönt mit schamlos verzierten Kopfzeilen. Die Nachrufe und Geburtsanzeigen waren durch einen kreisförmigen Rand gerahmt, als eine herzzerreißende Beschreibung des Lebenszyklus. Die Bekanntmachung war gleichzeitig warm und avantgardistisch. Sie war ein Meisterwerk. Als er sie am Nachmittag zu Alfiers schickte, wusste er, sie würde sie hassen, und freute sich darüber. Thaurbad war überrascht, am Loredas eine Botschaft aus dem Tempel zu erhalten. Schon bevor er den Inhalt las, konnte er am Stil erkennen, dass sie nicht von Alfiers kam. Die Schrift war nicht in Alfiers' gewohntem aggressivem Stil und bestand auch nicht aus Alfiers' üblichen Großbuchstaben, die sich wie ein Schrei aus dem Reich des Vergessens lasen. "Thaurbad, ich wollte Euch wissen lassen, dass Alfiers nicht mehr im Tempel ist. Sie hat gestern urplötzlich ihre Stelle gekündigt. Mein Name ist Vanderthil, und ich hatte das Glück - lasst es mich gleich gestehen, ich habe erbarmungswürdig darum gebettelt -, Eure neue Kontaktperson im Tempel zu werden. Euer Genie überwältigt mich. Ich hatte eine Glaubenskrise, bis ich die Bekanntmachung der letzten Woche las. Die Bekanntmachung dieser Woche ist ein wahres Wunder. Genug. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir eine Ehre ist, mit Euch zu arbeiten. Vanderthil." Die Reaktion am Sundas nach der Zeremonie erstaunte selbst Thaurbad. Der Erzpriester schrieb das massive Anwachsen der Gemeinde und der Kollekte voll und ganz der Bekanntmachung zu. Thaurbads Gehalt wurde vervierfacht. Gorgos brachte über hundertzwanzig Botschaften von bewundernden Lesern. In der nächsten Woche saß Thaurbad vor seinem Schreibbrett, ein Glas feinen Torvali-Mets neben sich, und starrte auf das blanke Papier. Er hatte keine Ideen. Die Bekanntmachung, sein Baby, seine Zweitfrau, langweilte ihn. Die drittklassigen Predigten des Erzbischofs waren ein Gräuel, und die Todesfälle und Geburten der Tempelmäzene erschienen ihm völlig nichtssagend. Blabla, dachte er, während er auf der Seite herumkritzelte. Er wusste, dass er die Buchstaben B-L-A-B-L-A geschrieben hatte. Die Wörter, die auf der Schriftrolle erschienen, lauteten: "Ein Halsband aus Perlen an einem weißen Hals." Er schmierte eine gezackte Linie auf die Seite. Durch diese verfluchte wunderschöne Feyfolken-Feder erschien sie als: "Preis sei Auri-El." Thaurbad knallte die Feder nieder, und Poesie ergoss sich in einem Strom von Tinte. Er kratzte über die Seite, bekleckste alles, und die verschandelten Worte schnellten in anderer Form erneut zurück, in noch erlesener Form als zuvor. Jeder Klecks und Spritzer ließ das Dokument wie ein Kaleidoskop wirbeln, bevor sich alles in großartiger Asymmetrie zurechtrückte. Er konnte nichts tun, um die Bekanntmachung zu ruinieren. Feyfolken hatte jetzt das Sagen. Er selbst war nur noch ein Leser, nicht mehr der Autor. "Nun", sagte der Große Weise. "Nach Euren Kenntnissen in der Schule der Beschwörung, was war Feyfolken?" "Was passierte dann?" rief Vonguldak. "Zunächst sagt mir, was Feyfolken war, und dann erzähle ich die Geschichte weiter." "Ihr sagtet, es war ein Daedra", sagte Taksim, "Und es scheint etwas mit künstlerischem Ausdruck zu tun zu haben. War Feyfolken ein Diener von Azura?" "Aber der Schreiber kann sich all das auch eingebildet haben", meinte Vonguldak. "Vielleicht ist Feyfolken ein Diener von Sheogorath, und er ist verrückt geworden. Oder die von der Feder erzeugten Worte lassen alle, die sie sehen, wie die gesamte Gemeinde des Tempels von Auri-El, wahnsinnig werden." "Hermaeus Mora ist der Daedra des Wissens ... und Hircine ist der Daedra der Wildnis ... und der Daedra der Rache ist Boethiah", grübelte Taksim. Und dann lächelte er: "Feyfolken ist ein Diener von Clavicus Vile, nicht wahr?" "Sehr gut", sagte der Große Weise. "Woher habt Ihr das gewusst?" "Es ist sein Stil", sagte Taksim. "Angenommen, nun da er die Macht der Feder besitzt, will er sie nicht mehr? Was geschieht als Nächstes?" "Ich werde es Euch erzählen", sagte der Große Weise und setzte die Geschichte fort. en:Feyfolken, Book II fr:Feyfolken, vol. 2 es:Feyfolken, Libro segundo Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Unvollständig Kategorie:Morrowind: Unvollständig